herofandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Fox
Roger Fox (Born January 20) is the father of Peter, Paige, and Jason and the husband of Andy. According to the strip, he is 45 years old and was born in Chicago, Illinois. Roger has also stated that he majored in English studies at the fictional Willot College. He works at Pembrook and Associates. Roger's occupation is an unspecified white-collar office job, although his coworkers and his boss, Pembrook, have appeared in the strip. He also has some trouble with giving Christmas presents; he once mixed up the family's Christmas gifts due to exhaustion and confusing Jason's request for cash and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for a Walk the Line CD and four solid metal gears, respectively. Despite being rather clueless at times, he can be clever in some matters. He fares well enough as a family man and clearly cares for his wife and children. He seems unable to light and cook on a grill and usually causes a giant pillar of fire to come out of it. This once destroyed a satellite, resulting in a phone call from NASA. Roger has a good relationship with Peter, sharing their love of eating, football and laziness. Roger is rather incompetent as whenever he tries to do something it becomes a major disaster. Examples * When Roger quit his job, went into the stock market and lost most of their money. * When Roger tried to make scrambled eggs they burnt and became charcoal. * When Roger took the family to Caribbeanny Resort and it was a fake island with a fake ocean that everyone disliked. * When Roger took the family to Cactus Flats. In the middle of summer. In the middle of a record high desert. * When Roger tried to run the washing machine while Andy was away, flooding the house. Jason found a solution called leaf blowers. * When Roger tried to make wine himself, because store-bought was so expensive. "See, Andy? I just have to stomp all these grapes and shoot. My Desenex is dissolving!" * Christmas Morning, when Roger bought the kids electric guitars, credit cards and a stink gun bazooka. There are several of these occasions, each when Andy wants to murder Roger. * When Roger tried to do the Christmas cards. "Um, is her Great-Aunt Beatrice still alive? I'll just put DO NOT DELIVER IF DEAD." * When Roger invested 63% of their money in a stock that he didn't even know what it did. Personality His hobbies include golf, camping, and chess, though he has almost no talent at any of them (or virtually anything else he attempts). He often tries to involve his family in his interests, usually by taking them on vacations. He is also portrayed as being highly out of step with modern technology, especially computers. Many strips also show that he is overweight, balding and in poor physical condition, to the point of his tires sinking just by him sitting inside his car. Despite his wife's attempts to get him to eat healthy foods and exercise, he rarely does so. Similar to Peter and Paige Fox, he was also a procrastinator, and during high school he sometimes pulled all-nighters studying for a test by drinking coffee, splashing cold water on his face, and playing really loud music if the previous two attempts didn't work (Andy Fox implies, while their son is trying similar methods, that the last bit got him expelled from three fraternities). Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Category:Related to Villain